Mandato
by Kai-Dancel
Summary: El menor de los Hibari, afilo su mirada, "jugar", eso no, él quería seguir con su entrenamiento, no tenía tiempo que desperdiciar con aquel miedoso herbívoro, abrió ligeramente sus labios, dispuesto a replicar, sin embargo, volvió a cerrarlos,al ver..
1. Chapter 1

Título: Mandato

Disclameir: Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Amano Akira, sólo la historia es el mi autoria... realizada sin fines de lucro

Rated: K mas adelante subirá

Advertencia: AU

Summary:El menor de los Hibari, afilo su mirada, "jugar", eso no, él quería seguir con su entrenamiento, no tenía tiempo que desperdiciar con aquel miedoso herbívoro, abrió ligeramente sus labios, dispuesto a replicar, sin embargo, volvió a cerrarlos, al contemplar las orbes de aquel niño, estaban ligeramente brillosas, ¿a caso ese herbívoro lloraría? Cerró sus orbes. No era su asunto. Abrió rápidamente sus parpados, buscando a su padre, sin éxito alguno, al parecer se había ido, refunfuño por lo bajo, observando al "impedimento" de su entrenamiento.

* * *

><p>つ*<p>

.

..

.

El pequeño observo detenidamente al "visitante". No era más que otro simple herbívoro asustadizo; de enormes ojos avellana, cabellos del mismo tono y tez blanca, sus facciones eran hasta cierto punto finas. Su estatura delataba su edad, asegurándole que era por lo menos un año menor que él. Miro a su padre, con algo de enojo, reprochándole en silencio. Su padre desvió la mirada, contemplando al menor que se escondía detrás de su pierna.

– Él es mi hijo Hibari Kyouya – giro observando al menor de los Hibari – él es Sawada Tsunayoshi – presento al menor a su hijo, éste sólo frunció el ceño – Kyouya – llamo despacio el mayor – él se quedara por un tiempo – indico – se amable, no quiero ninguna queja – advirtió mandándole una severa mirada, antes de agacharse, hasta quedar a la altura del pequeñín – No te preocupes, Kyouya jugara contigo – el pequeño asintió algo inseguro, tenía miedo, no quería quedarse con aquel niño, algo en su interior le advertía del peligro.

El menor de los Hibari, afilo su mirada, "jugar", eso no, él quería seguir con su entrenamiento, no tenía tiempo que desperdiciar con aquel miedoso herbívoro, abrió ligeramente sus labios, dispuesto a replicar, sin embargo, volvió a cerrarlos, al contemplar las orbes de aquel niño, estaban ligeramente brillosas, ¿a caso ese herbívoro lloraría? Cerró sus orbes. No era su asunto. Abrió rápidamente sus parpados, buscando a su padre, sin éxito alguno, al parecer se había ido, refunfuño por lo bajo, observando al "impedimento" de su entrenamiento.

El pequeño se aferraba del marco de la puerta, escondiendo la mitad de su cuerpo detrás de ella. Dando a notar el nerviosismo o el inmenso temor que le tenía, sonrió de medio lado, aquel herbívoro, conocía su lugar, y hacia caso a sus instintos. Sacudió levemente su cabeza, ahora no era momento de regocijarse por aquello, tenía que convivir con él, como lo había ordenado su padre.

– Sawada Tsunayoshi – llamo, el pequeño se estremeció al escuchar su nombre, entrecerró sus orbes mientras retiraba sus manos de la puerta corrediza.

Hibari suspiro, no sabía tratar con herbívoros, y ese parecía estar demasiado asustado para querer cooperar con él. Tenía que acercarse, aunque odiara que alguien – más si se trataba de un herbívoro – compartiera su espacio personal. Por un momento dudo, al contemplar que el pequeño retrocedía, al parecer huiría antes de que pudiera dar un paso. Frunció el ceño molesto. Acción que asusto más al menor.

– Espera, Sawada Tsunayoshi – intento relajar sus facciones, no quería ser regañado y probablemente castigado por culpa de aquel ser – cual – desvió su vista – a que te gustaría jugar – procuro que su voz sonara lo más suave posible, intentando así no asustar mas al herbívoro.

Tsuna titubeo en contestar, estaba demasiado aterrado para hacerlo.

Hibari no tenía mucha paciencia, por lo que, sin querer realmente, afilo su mirada, demando una rápida respuesta, el pequeño brinco retrocediendo mientras sus orbes se empañaban, alertándole a Hibari que en cualquier momento Tsunayoshi huiría despavorido hacia su padre llorando.

– No te hare daño – prometió – ¿a qué te gustaría jugar? – volvió a preguntar, desviando la mirada, no quería volver a repetir aquello.

– Y-yo – tartamudeo el menor indeciso, volviendo a colocar sus manos en la puerta de madera.

Hibari sabía que ese niño no respondería, así que elevo su vista buscando a su ave. Esta se situaba en uno de los cerezos, Hibari estiro su mano, y el pequeño animal emprendió vuelo para situarse allí.

– ¿Te gustan las aves? – Tsuna observo al mayor, notando una pequeña bolita amarilla entre sus manos – se llama Hibird – continuo, sin esperar respuesta del menor. Éste se acerco un poco, tratando de contemplar al pequeño animal. Hibari noto la acción del menor, sin embargo, siguió viendo fuera del doyo, contemplando los cerezos. Tsuna redujo mas la distancia, quedando a solo un metro.

Hibari bajo su mirada enfocándola en el pequeño pajarillo amarillo – ve – susurro estirando su mano, pero sin voltear a ver en ningún momento a Tsuna. El ave sacudió sus alas antes de comenzar a volar una vez que su dueño desvió la mirada.

Y sin previo aviso comenzó a canturrear – Hibari, Hibari – repetía antes de posarse en la cabecilla de Tsuna. El pequeño sonrió, aquella ave volvió a volar, esta vez se situó en su hombro, la sonrisa del pequeño se ensancho, mientras tocaba el pequeño pajarillo.

Hibari sonrió de medio lado, ahora podría seguir con su entrenamiento. Se levanto, haría un par de flexiones dentro. Paso a un costado del menor, sin parar en voltear a verlo, realmente no le interesaba, sólo quería seguir entrenando.

– Hi-Hibari-san – susurro aun temeroso el pequeño, tomando entre sus manos al pequeño animalito.

Hibari se detuvo molesto, suspiro tenía que controlarse – ¿qué ocurre Sawada Tsunayoshi? – pregunto con toda la amabilidad que pudo.

Tsuna tembló, aun inseguro se acerco más a Kyouya, aun cuando el pequeño le había prometido que no lo dañaría aun así, su miedo no desvanecía del todo – y-yo – y el tartamudeo que presentaba sólo lo confirmaba. Hibari giro viendo al pequeño.

– ¿Quieres jugar? – Tsuna asintió. Hibari sólo lo contemplo pensando en un buen juego, dudaba que el pequeño pudiera darle una buena partida de ajedrez, así que descarto la idea de inmediato, probablemente ni siquiera sabría como jugarlo y él no tenía la paciencia suficiente por el momento para enseñarle… podría llevarlo a su cuarto y dejarlo jugar con sus videojuegos, eso parecía lo más conveniente…

– Es-escondidillas – expreso el niño al notar que el mayor se debatía, probablemente buscando un buen juego. Sabía que era un juego muy viejo y que el mayor lo rechazaría pero él deseaba jugar aquel juego en ese momento.

Hibari sonrió ese herbívoro era realmente interesante.

– Sólo somos dos, el juego del escondite requieren de más personas – concreto desechando la absurda idea del pequeño, Tsuna negó enérgicamente con su cabecita.

– Somos tres – confirmo sonriendo señalando a la pequeña ave que volaba arriba de ambos. Realmente el pequeño era interesante o realmente ingenuo y estúpido.

– Tienen un minuto para esconderse – expreso dirigiéndose a la pared más cercana siguiéndole el juego, cerro sus orbes mientras comenzaba a contar. Aquello no le llevaría mucho, Hibird saldría apenas escuchara su llamado o sin este, y aquel herbívoro se escondería cerca. Antes de que el pequeño se alejara escucho a su ave canturrear y a Tsunayoshi susurrar algo por lo bajo. Realmente no le dio importancia, concentrándose en seguir contando mientras las pisadas del pequeño desaparecían…

.

..

.

Continuará

* * *

><p>つ* (tsu): uno<p> 


	2. 隠す

**Titulo:** Mandato

**Disclameir:** Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Amano Akira, sólo la historia es de mi autoria… y es sin fines de lucro…

**Rated:** aun K+

**Palabras:** 819

**Advertencias:** AU.

**Summary: **Hibari salió del doyo con relativa calma. El juego no representaba gran reto. Primero revisaría el jardín y luego la casa. Aunque dudaba que el herbívoro se encontrara allí. Apenas saliera al jardín estaba seguro que lo divisaría, pero no contaba que Tsunayoshi…

* * *

><p><strong>隠す*<strong>

.

..

...

..

.

Hibari salió del doyo con relativa calma. El juego no representaba gran reto. Primero revisaría el jardín y luego la casa. Aunque dudaba que el herbívoro se encontrara allí.

Desvió su vista buscándolo, notando que no se encontraba cerca. Sonrió de medio lado, ese herbívoro no era tan tonto como pensaba, mínimo se había esforzado en esconderse. Tenía que darle algo de crédito por ello, sin embargo eso sólo lo retrasaba.

Tal vez aquel juego de escondidilla no era tan aburrido como pensaba.

Su sonrisa se desvaneció remplazándola una mueca de fastidio al no divisar al herbívoro por ningún lado aunque, con ayuda de su pequeña ave lo encontraría más rápido, sin embargo eso era trampa, no obstante era irrelevante en aquel momento (aunque odiara romper las reglas… ) ya que no deseaba perder su tiempo en un juego absurdo. Elevo su vista, esperando divisarla, sin éxito, no había rastros de Hibird, probablemente el pequeño se lo había llevado con él. Algo astuto, así tardaría un poco más en encontrarlo, o simplemente no quería estar solo. De cualquier forma siguió buscando entre los matorrales… Nada, no había rastros del pequeño.

Frunció el entrecejo molesto, dirigiéndose a los cerezos, el resultado fue el mismo. Elevo la vista aunque realmente dudaba que aquel herbívoro pudiera si quiera pensar en escalar un árbol para esconderse. Y lo comprobó cuando no lo encontró arriba. Aquello era molesto.

Busco en los alrededores del doyo, sin obtener algún indicio.

Salió del jardín entrando a la casa; busco detrás de los sillones, bajo la mesa de la cocina, en las alacenas, en las rincones cercanos. Nada. Aquello sólo hizo que Hibari se enfureciera, subió examinando primero en su habitación; su closet, el baño, debajo de la cama…nada.

En el cuarto de sus padres, el resultado fue el mismo. Se dirigió a paso rápido a la habitación de huéspedes encontrándose al abrir con las maletas correspondientes a la persona que ahora buscaba con un poco- sólo o tal vez mínimo- de preocupación.

No es que le importara que el niño se perdiera, no. Era sólo que su padre se enfurecería si se enteraba de ello, aquel herbívoro no le podía pasar nada, NO, mientras se encontrara bajo su cuidado. Apresuro su paso, dirigiéndose a la otra habitación que igual fungía para residir a los huéspedes. Nada…

Comenzó a enfurecerse, jamás debió haber aceptado ese tonto juego. Ya habían pasado quince minutos y no sabía nada de aquel herbívoro…

Apretó sus puños, deteniéndose al escuchar las voces de sus padres provenientes del estudio. No quería entrar allí y buscarlo, ya que, pronto pusiera un pie dentro sus padres le preguntarían sobre el paradero del niño. Aunque le había ordenado jugar con él, no podía decirles que lo había perdido de vista después de aceptar el estúpido juego de las escondidillas. Además dudaba que aquel herbívoro se escondiera allí retomando su camino… ¡Tenía que encontrarlo! Ya que pronto su madre los llamaría a comer.

Bajo las escaleras lo más rápido que pudo, sin aparentar la poca preocupación que tenía por Tsunayoshi, volviéndolo a buscar en los alrededores, consiguiendo el mismo resultado…

Maldijo su suerte deteniéndose, tenía que calmarse, el herbívoro no debía estar lejos, le había dado solo un minuto para que se escondiera, tenía que estar cerca, no podía haber llegado tan lejos, además su casa no era tan grande, sólo debía enfocarse en los lugares cercanos al doyo que no había aun revisado.

Ya más relajado se dirigió de nuevo al doyo, comenzó a buscarlo de nuevo fuera de este, en el jardín. Pero el resultado fue el mismo Tsunayoshi no se encontraba allí.

Suspiro frustrado. Llamando a Hibird, necesitaba ayuda, aunque le costara admitirlo. Además estaba casi seguro que el ave sabía el paradero del niño. Elevo su vista desconcertado, Hibird no aparecía. Era extraño, esa ave apenas escuchaba su voz volaba rápidamente hacia él.

Se detuvo, notando que no había revisado debajo del doyo, en esa pequeña abertura era probable que Sawada se escondiera. Se hinco esperándolo encontrar allí, cerro sus orbes tratando de que vista se adecuara rápidamente a la oscuridad del lugar. Pero era imposible solamente podía percibir frente a él la negrura de aquel lugar.

Se levanto molesto, tendría que ir por una lámpara, dudaba que aun cuando llamara al pequeño éste le respondiera. Aunque no perdía nada intentándolo

– Sawa…

– Hibari, Hibari – el ave aleteaba rápidamente. Hibari sonrió, ahora sería más fácil, Hibird se poso en su mano, pero pronto volvió a volar indicándole que le siguiera. Aquello le dio mala espina a Hibari, algo había pasado para que su ave actuara de esa forma.

Siguió al ave, percatándose de que Hibird se dirigía a la entrada de la casa, jamás paso por su mente que aquel niño se escondiera fuera de la casa. Frunció el ceño mientras sus labios se torcían. Aquello había sido realmente estúpido por parte de Tsunayoshi…

.

..

.

Continuará

* * *

><p><strong>隠す: Escondite<strong>

**Comentarios:** sólo me queda agradecer a las personas que se tomaron la molestia de comentar y pedir una disculpa por el retraso (odio los exámenes, bueno supongo que todos los odian!): **Nyanko1827** gracias, espero que tambien te haya gustado este cap. **Angel 19** espero que haya podido reflejar también en este cap la personalidad de Hibari. **Himeno Sakura Hamasaki** espero te guste la continuación, **Mappi** al contrario gracias por comentar. **Hazuki** gracias, **Bianchixgokudera25** gracias por agregarla a tus favoritas y comentar...**Piffle Priincess** Gracias espero les guste el capitulo. Y a todos que se molestan en leer Gracias!


	3. 戦う

**Mandato**

_Kai-Dancel_

* * *

><p><strong>Disclameir:<strong> Katekyo Hitman Reborn pertenece a Amano Akira, sólo la historia es de mi autoria… y es sin fines de lucro…

**Rated:** aun K+

**Advertencias:** AU.

* * *

><p>戦う*<p>

.

..

.

Salió, siguiendo al ave, divisando al herbívoro a dos metros de la casa, siendo rodeado por cuatro chicos. Que lo empujaban de un lado a otro, divertidos del temor del menor.

Tsunayoshi sujetaba con fuerza sus brazos, cubriendo con ellos su pequeño pecho. Su vista se encontraba fija en el suelo, mientras sus orbes eran cubiertas por los pequeños mechones castaños de su flequillo, negándose a elevar su vista. Aun cuando los niños comenzaban a aventarlo.

El ave no espero a su dueño, posándose en la cabeza del castaño, antes de volver a echarse en vuelo alrededor de los niños que rodeaban a Tsunayoshi, tratando de alejarlos.

Los niños bufaron tratando de alejar al ave dejando de lado, por un momento, a Tsuna.

Hibari frunció el ceño, dirigiéndose rápidamente hacia ellos, sólo eran herbívoros. Herbívoros que mordería hasta la muerte.

Los niños no parecieron notar su presencia. Sólo hasta que tomo del hombro al más cercano obligándolo a voltearse para dejarle pasar. Una vez que quito al estúpido herbívoro se situó frente a Tsunayoshi. Tomando el hombro de Tsunayoshi lo más suave que pudo, notando que el menor temblaba.

– Vete Sawada Tsunayoshi – ordeno, el pequeño elevo por primera vez su vista al escuchar la fría voz de Hibari. Fue en ese momento que Hibari lo noto, paralizándose al contemplarlo. Tsunayoshi lloraba, aquellos tipos lo habían hecho llorar.

Hibari parpadeo, saliendo del trance, quedando absorto por un instante al contemplar las mejillas sonrojadas y ligeramente hinchadas del herbívoro. Sus pequeñas cejas arqueadas y sus orbes entrecerradas, que derramaban pequeñas lágrimas, sólo hizo que enfureciera, los mordería hasta la muerte.

Lo que había querido evitar, esos estúpidos herbívoros lo habían hecho, apretó sus puños.

Hibird se poso en el hombro de Hibari mientras los herbívoros comenzaban a gritarle que se alejara, que ese no era su asunto. Hibari tomo al ave entre sus manos, entregándosela a Tsuna. Que hipaba tratando de calmarse. Tsuna tomo al ave lentamente con sus manos temblorosas, inseguro, sin dejar de derramar más liquido salino de sus orbes.

– Vete herbívoro – índico Hibari, apretando los puños. Tsuna lo observo, negándose, no quería que Hibari-san fuera herido por su culpa. – Yo me encargare de esto – profirió frunciendo el ceño

– Él no se ira, no hasta que nos de su dinero y tú tampoco – sentencio el niño de cabellos blanquecinos que se situaba detrás de Hibari. Hibari sonrió de medio lado.

– Wao – musito burlón. Ese herbívoro tenía valor o era realmente estúpido para ordenarle un carnívoro.

–… Ahora danos tu dinero y aquel chico antes de que te demos una buena paliza – ordeno el chico de rubios cabellos, situado al costado derecho de Hibari, justo el que había apartado para poder acercarse a Tsunayoshi.

Hibari ya no resistió, torciendo sus labios giro asestándole un puñetazo en el estomago al albino. No quería asustar mas a Tsunayoshi, por ello le había pedido que se retirara. Pero ahora ya no importaba, mordería a esos herbívoros y luego se irían de allí.

El "pequeño" de cabellos plateados tosía desesperadamente mientras posaba sus manos en el área del golpe.

– Maldito – mascullo el rubio mientras el moreno situado al lado izquierdo de Hibari arrojo a él. Hibari esquivo fácilmente el puñetazo agachándose un poco y golpeando sin delicadeza el abdomen con una fuerte patada lo arrojo unos metros. Tomo a Tsunayoshi del brazo, colocándolo detrás de él antes de golpear al tipo detrás de Tsuna, que se disponía a tomar al pequeño, dándole un fuerte puñetazo en el rostro.

Sólo faltaba el moreno, no creía que fueran realmente estúpidos para querer una segunda ronda. Coloco a Tsunayoshi otra vez detrás de él, asestándole una patada en el vientre al moreno. Dejándole tirado en la banqueta. Desvió du vista del rubio notando la mirada furiosa que le enviaba el albino, que se levantaba con dificultad.

– Esto no se quedara así – dijo retirándose con los demás detrás de él. Hibari sonrió aquella típica frase que siempre recurrían los herbívoros era realmente graciosa. Giro tomando a Tsunayoshi de la mano dirigiéndose a la casa rápidamente. No faltaba mucho para que su madre comenzara a buscarlos.

Entro al doyo observando detenidamente a Tsuna. Éste lo miraba sorprendido, mientras liberaba a Hibird. Hibari ignoro el hecho, bajando su vista asegurándose que aquellos herbívoros no le hubieran hecho daño.

Sus ropas no mostraban algún indicio, sin embargo tenía que asegurarse.

– ¿Te hicieron daño? – Tsuna negó bajando su rostro, el cual mostraba un ligero raspón en la mejilla. No lo había notado ya que un mecho de sus cabellos lo cubría. Hibari toco la zona, propiciando que Tsuna soltara un pequeño quejido.

Hibari Trono la lengua, odiaba que le mintieran, pero en ese instante tenía que curar la herida luego le diría un par de cosas a ese niño. Paso al lado del menor, tenía que buscar el botiquín sin que sus padres lo vieran.

– Hi-Hibari-san – susurro el pequeño tomando el brazo del mayor, éste volteo contemplando una vez más las lágrimas del herbívoro.

Tsuna no resistió más, se arrojo a Hibari, abrazándolo fuertemente. No le importaba si Hibari-san se enojara con él por abrazarlo, ni si eso era estaba mal, al irrumpir en su espacio personal.

Él necesitaba de aquel contacto – y-yo… t-tenía... mu-mucho… mi-miedo – relataba aun aterrado por lo acontecido.

Hibari frunció el ceño, ese herbívoro estaba infringiendo su espacio personal. Tomo al menor de los hombros dispuesto a apartarlo de sí. Deteniéndose al sentir los fuertes escalofríos que sacudían el cuerpo del menor. El herbívoro aun estaba aterrado.

Tsunayoshi apretó el amarre, no quería quedarse solo, de no ser por Hibari aquellos niños le hubieran golpeado.

– Ya… paso – musito mordiendo su labio inferior, Sawada Tsunayoshi necesitaba de aquel abrazo para calmarse. Pedía a gritos cariño de su parte. Hibari frunció más su ceño retirando sus manos de los hombros del herbívoro, suspirando levemente, dejando que el herbívoro se tranquilizara.

**Es por eso que odiaba a los herbívoros; _tan frágiles que fácilmente los demás les hacían daño, tan débiles que cualquier animal se aprovechaba de ello._**

Tsuna no dejaba de temblar y llorar. Lo abrazo rindiéndose, tenía que hacerlo a menos que quisiera que sus padres se enteraran de todo aquello.

– Ya... todo paso – repitió dejando que el menor posara su cabeza en su cuello mientras sollozaba.

Tsuna se ferro a Hibari, como si su vida dependiera de ello, no quería que se alejara de él, no quería que aquellos tipos cumplieran su promesa y fueran a buscarlo. Aunque no conocía la razón del por qué se aferraba a Hibari de aquella forma… tal vez se sentía seguro a lado de Hibari por la forma tan fácil en la que venció a aquellos niños. Hibari era muy fuerte y no dudaba que si viniera de nuevo Hibari les haría morder el polvo. Cerro sus orbes inspirando el aroma tan peculiar de Hibari, mientras se calmaba.

Hibari contemplo al pequeño que poco a poco se comenzaba a tranquilizar – gracias Hibari-san – susurro antes de dormirse entre sus brazos.

Noto que el pequeño ya no tartamudeaba, era un buen indicio ya no le tenía miedo, sin embargo no le agradaba la cercanía ni la invasión de su espacio personal. Chasqueo su lengua tendría que curarlo y llevarlo a su habitación.

.

..

.

Continuará…

* * *

><p><strong>戦う* (Tatakau) pelea.<strong>

**Comentarios: **Antes que nada, _**una disculpa por la demora**__,_ octubre fue… demasiado demandante, aun cuando tenía el capitulo escrito (sólo faltaban corregir una parte) no tuve tiempo para subirlo. La carga de trabajo fue mucha, además de los exámenes… ¬¬#. **No estoy muy convencida en como quedo, tengo otra versión de hecho pues casi perdi el documento original y comence a hacer de nuevo la historia...**

Sin embargo… ¡Por fin termine!

**Himeno Sakura Hamasaki** Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. Supongo que ahora fue respondida tu duda. Gracias por comentar! **Nyanko 1827** gracias por comentar, y sí Hibari si se preocupa un poco por Tsuna aunque no lo admita ^^ bueno aunque eso aumentará conforme avance la historia **MissDinosaur** Muchas gracias! Me fue de ayude todos sus comentarios y la suerte que me deseaste! Gracias a ello pase todos…. Cambiando de tema. No, Tsuna no será mordido hasta la muerte, bueno al menos no por ahora ^^ ya que Hibari no puede! Y si, puede que Hibari se haya molestado muy rápido pero creo [al menos a mi me parece] que Hibari puede tener muy poca paciencia a veces **Hazuki** lamento la demora, y muchas gracias, aun pienso que no soy tan buena describiendo a Hibari, igual espero que este capítulo haya captado bien a Hibari, aunque siento que quedo un poco Ooc, pero sino no pudiera haber pasado ese acercamiento, espero no decepcionar! **Piffle Princess** Muchas gracias! Sí me gustaría un "te abrazare hasta la muerte" pero creo que sería muy irreal ^^ aunq me encantaría ponerlo ^^ **Bianchixgokudera25 **muchas gracias! Me alegra que te guste espero que este capítulo no sea la excepción!

Y a todos los que leen Gracias!


	4. 料理

料理*

..

.

Se levanto teniendo cuidado de no despertar a Tsunayoshi, aunque no comprendía el por qué, podría dejarlo en el suelo del dojo hasta que se despertara. Desecho rápidamente la idea, su padre le regañaría por ello, tenía que aguantarlo, no quería que su padre lo castigara y dejara de entrenarle, además no tenían porque enterarse de lo ocurrido. No quería que su padre le diera un sermón de más de dos horas por su irresponsabilidad, aun cuando no fuera de todo, su culpa.

Entro a la casa, agradecido de que Tsunayoshi era liviano. Subió las escaleras y con sumo cuidado entro a la habitación de huéspedes que ahora fungía como la habitación del niño que traía en brazos. Dejo al niño en la cama y se retiro a su alcoba por el botiquín. El golpe en la mejilla de Tsuna era solo un ligero rasguño. Aun así debía asegurarse de que no se infectara. Regreso a la habitación de Tsuna ya con el maletín en manos. Saco el alcohol, un poco de algodón y un curita. Limpio la herida, provocando varias quejas del menor, sin deparar en ello coloco el curita en la mejilla. Retirándose una vez que guardo los objetos de curación. No quería mas invasión en su espacio personal, ya había tenido suficiente.

Una vez que salió de la habitación se dirigió con relativa calma a su habitación. Sus manos sostenían con firmeza el botiquín que su madre le había brindado para curar sus heridas, producto del duro entrenamiento impuesto por su padre, mientras sus pasos resonaban por el pasillo, perdiéndose conforme el pequeño continuaba con su andar.

Giro recorriendo el último pasillo hacia su habitación. Sólo deseaba descansar un rato antes de que el molesto herbívoro despertara y continuara en su ardua labor de niñero. Frunció el ceño apretando con fuerza la cajita que llevaba en manos. Quien imaginaria que Hibari Kyouya, un carnívoro, cuidaría de un pobre e indefenso herbívoro…

Agito su cabecita, ni siquiera él, de hecho aun no podía hacer la idea de que permitió dichos contactos durante el día. Suspiro, elevando su vista, notando una silueta muy familiar recargada en su puerta.

Se detuvo frunciendo el ceño al ver a su padre frente a la puerta de su habitación – ¿Ocurrió algo Kyouya? – pregunto el mayor señalando el botiquín que llevaba en manos el menor. Éste simplemente torció los labios negándose a responder pues, sabía de antemano que su padre ya estaba al tanto de aquella "pelea" que había tenido con los herbívoros. O simplemente lo había deducido por el botiquín.

El mayor sonrió al no obtener respuesta de su pequeño hijo.

– ¿Cómo está Sawada Tsunayoshi? – cuestiono, recargándose un poco en la puerta.

Kyouya lo miro molesto – ¿Por qué…? – Pregunto ignorando la cuestión de su padre, apretando sus puños al ver que el mayor sonreía esperando que terminara de formular su pregunta – ¿por qué debo cuidar de ese herbívoro? – el mayor de los Hibari se enderezo, desviando la vista del menor

– Es nuestro invitado – respondió con simpleza caminando hacia él – Pasare por alto, sólo por esta vez la herida de Tsunayoshi – comunico agachándose un poco, quedando a la altura de Kyouya – Espero que no se repita – decreto mirándolo fijamente, Kyouya arrugo la nariz frunciendo el ceño, expresando su molestia

– No me in… – El mayor frunció el ceño provocando que Hibari detuviera su réplica.

– Asistiré a una cena muy importante hoy. No quiero ninguna queja, Sawada Tsunayoshi está a tu cuidado – índico dándole la espalda.

El pequeño bufo molesto en desacuerdo con aquella orden. ¿Por qué él tenía que hacerse cargo del herbívoro y no su madre? Él no había invitado al herbívoro. No había aceptado tenerlo a su cuidado.

Él no tenía culpa de que ese niño ahora estuviera en su residencia… Mordió su labio con fuerza, impotente, no podía hacer nada. Era tan frustrante, una vez que su padre ordenaba él no podía desobedecerlo, sólo podía acatar la orden.

Tomo la perilla de su habitación con fuerza, abriendo la puerta azotándola detrás de él una vez que entro. Camino hacia su cama y se arrojo en ella, molesto. Odiaba al herbívoro, a su padre y un poco a su madre…

.

..

Tsuna abrió lentamente sus parpados adecuando sus ojos a la luz que traspasaba por el gran ventanal, situado a su costado izquierdo.

Se estremeció, su cuerpo comenzó a ser sacudido por pequeños escalofríos al recordar lo ocurrido, temblando, se paró de golpe. Buscando con la mirada al menor de los Hibari.  
>– Hi-Hi-Hibari-san – tartamudeo aterrado, viendo de un lado a otro de la habitación, notando lo evidente. Hibari no estaba… Hibari-san se había ido dejándolo solo… Tsuna se bajo lentamente aun tiritando, sus lágrimas apañaban sus orbes, tenía que encontrarlo.<p>

Con pasos temerosos camino hacia la puerta, derramando un par de lágrimas antes de girar la perilla.

– Hi-Hibari-san – volvió a susurrar saliendo al pasillo, buscándolo. Esta vez incremento el ritmo de sus pasos. Necesitaba a Hibari. Deseaba que éste le abrazara de nuevo. Necesitaba de esa paz que al parecer sólo el menor de los Hibari le brindaba, en la ausencia de sus padres.

– Hi-Hibari-san – repitió esta vez alzo un poco su tono de voz. Acelerando, tropezando un par de veces a causa de ello, sin embargo no le importo, lo único que pensaba era en encontrar a Hibari-san. Bajo los escalones de la escalinata sin desacelerar, aun cuando comenzaba a jadear por la cadencia de sus pasos y su equilibrio comenzaba a fallar.

– Hibari… Hibari… –

Tsuna elevo su vista al escuchar el canturreo de Hibird, propiciando que perdiera el equilibrio y en consecuencia resbalara. Cerro sus orbes, esperando el impacto, sin embargo esto nunca llego, a cambio de ello unos cálidos brazos lo rodearon evitando que cayera. Abrió sus orbes contemplando a la persona que le había salvado, sonriendo de inmediato al reconocer los azabaches cabellos que apenas rozaban sus mejillas.

– Presta atención herbívoro – regaño Hibari entrecerrando sus orbes molesto por el descuido del menor. Tsuna ensancho su sonrisa abrazando a Hibari con fuerza aferrándose a él. Hibari frunció el ceño, sólo dos horas le había durado su paz.

–Hmm… Hi-Hi-Hiba-Hibari-san – musito agitado, pegando su rostro en el pecho del mayor. Hibari soltó al menor. El herbívoro ya no peligraba así que no necesitaba más ese innecesario contacto

– La comida está servida – comento esperando que el herbívoro le soltara.

Tsuna elevo su vista observando el ceño fruncido y los labios torcidos de Hibari, asustándose. Hibari estaba molesto.

El carnívoro afilo su mirada, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para alejar al herbívoro de él. Sin embargo no contemplaba que una melodiosa voz femenina le regañara.

– No seas descortés Kyouya – Hibari relajo sus facciones, bajando su mirada. No esperaba que su madre apareciera – Discúlpate con Tsunayoshi-kun por tu rudeza – ordeno acercándose. Hibari apretó sus puños, negándose a disculparse. Él no tenía porqué hacerlo todo había sido culpa de Tsunayoshi por su torpeza.

Tsuna sonrió contemplando a la linda joven de rubios cabellos y orbes azules. – Kyouya – llamo su madre. Hibari frunció más el entrecejo, renuente a disculparse.

Tsuna desvió su vista contemplando a Hibari, viendo la molestia que ahora expresaba toda su faz  
>– yo… tiene la culpa, no Hibari-san – explico el pequeño apretando con fuerza la playera de Hibari, negándose a separarse de él. Hibari observo al herbívoro con extrañeza por unos segundos, notando el pequeño temblor en sus dedos sin embargos sus enormes orbes reflejaban determinación, sonrió de medio lado complacido. Ese herbívoro era diferente… comenzaba a ganar su atención.<br>– Hi-Hibari-san ayudo a Tsu-kun – manifestó decidido a ayudar a Hibari.

La mayor sonrió – ¿Eso es cierto Kyouya? – pregunto viendo a su hijo.

Kyouya permaneció con el ceño fruncido, sin embargo sonrió levemente, bajando su rostro para que su madre no le viera. El herbívoro no era tan molesto como pensaba, sin embargo eso no quitaba el hecho de que invadía su espacio personal y eso le irritaba.

– Suéltame herbívoro – ordeno Hibari bastante molesto.

La mayor frunció el ceño. Conocía a su hijo sabía de antemano que no se disculparía, sin embargo deseaba que el pequeño Tsuna ayudara a Kyouya a abrirse a los demás, no deseaba que su pequeño estuviera solo. Poso su mano derecha en la cabeza de Hibari, revolviendo los cabellos del azabache. Para luego posar su mano libre en la de Tsunayoshi repitiendo la acción.

– Tsunayoshi es nuestro invitado y tu padre te ha dicho que seas amable con él Kyouya – declaro sonriendo, esperando que su hijo se llevara mejor con el menor de los Sawada.

Tsuna bajo su vista observando a Hibari, sonriéndole una vez que el carnívoro le miro. Hibari cerró sus orbes al ver la radiante sonrisa que Tsuna le dedicaba. Molesto. Sumamente molesto era en especial ese herbívoro, sin embargo no negaba que éste podía llegar a ser interesante.

– Bien, la comida se enfría, vamos – La joven tomo la mano de Tsunayoshi entre la suya para luego tomar la de su hijo y conducirlos a la cocina. Colocándolos uno a cada lado, quedando frente a frente. Hibari miro a su madre, molesto, sabía que tramaba algo. Y eso no le agradaba, la mayor sonrió ignorando por un momento a su hijo – ¿cuál es tu comida favorita Tsunayoshi-kun? – indago la mayor. Tsuna bajo su vista intimidado por la mirada fija de Hibari.

– H-Jam-jambue-guesshas – La mayor ancho su sonrisa enternecida por la pronunciación y las mejillas sonrojadas del pequeño que, estaba muy avergonzado por la forma tan extraña que había articulado.

Hibari elevo su ceja, consternado por la singular pronunciación del herbívoro aunque debía admitir que al menos sabía que era lo que comía – oh, a Kyouya también le agradan – comento la joven rubia viendo a su hijo – ¿no es así Kyouya? – Hibari observo a su madre recobrando su postura, desviando su vista asistiendo levemente, para posteriormente tomar los palillos. Juntado sus manos.

Tsuna rápidamente trato de imitar las acciones de Hibari sin embargo sólo propicio que derramara su tazón de arroz y verduras, en sus piernas. El pequeño miro aterrado a la madre de Kyouya, temiendo lo que ésta le diría. La mayor sonrió tranquilizando al pequeño, levantándose, ayudándole a retirar y recoger el arroz. Hibari simplemente rodo sus ojos comenzando a comer. Le importaba realmente poco lo que hacia el herbívoro

– Kyouya trae otro tazón de comida para Tsunayoshi-kun – Hibari dejo sus palillos encima de su tazón, para luego levantarse y dirigirse a la cocina. Tomo otro tazón y sirvió. Regreso con el tazón en manos a los pocos minutos. Su madre le observo, limpiando los pequeños resto de comida que aun quedaban en Tsuna.

– Ayuda a Tsunayoshi – dictamino la mayor saliendo del comedor con los restos de arroz en el tazón que Tsuna había derramado. Hibari frunció el ceño, negándose a hacerlo. Aunque sabía que al final terminaría haciéndolo.

Tsuna se sonrojo, apenado bajo su vista. Sólo le causaba problemas a Hibari-san, agito su cabecita de un lado a otro negando. Desilusionado elevo su vista tomando los palillos evitando ver a Hibari aun cuando sentía la mirada penetrante de éste sobre su persona, trato de agarrarlos con firmeza.

Hibari le detuvo al notar que el menor se disponía a tomar un poco de arroz.

– Tiraras la comida de esa forma – anticipo quitándole los palillos. No quería recoger después el tiradero del herbívoro, tomo su mano notando que temblaba, paso por alto el hecho enfocándose en ayudarlo a tomar los palillos.  
>– Colócalos de esta forma – sugirió doblando los dedos del menor colocando correctamente los palillos en los dedos del menor, para luego retirarse sentándose en su lugar.<br>– Así herbívoro – mostró tomando sus palillos para luego tomar un poco de arroz.

Tsuna trago con dificultad, poniendo atención a las indicaciones y observando detenidamente la forma en la que Hibari tomaba sus palillos llevándolos al tazón consiguiendo un poco de arroz y luego éste lo llevaba a su boca. Regreso su mirada a sus manos, Hibari había sido muy amable y realmente agradecía que le hubiera colocado los palillos en sus dedos. Sólo una vez había usado los palillos y por sólo unos segundos ya que su madre le había ayudado al ver que no podía utilizarlos dándole ella de comer.

Hibari observo al herbívoro, una vez que termino. Esperando que éste se dispusiera a comer. Tsuna frunció el ceño, exasperado, simplemente no lograba adecuarse, menos tomar algo de arroz.

Hibari se levanto al ver como el herbívoro comenzaba a tirar pequeñas cantidades del grano. Se coloco detrás del menor posicionando su mano en la del herbívoro y con suma paciencia y delicadeza-que ignoraba que tenía-llevo la mano de Tsunayoshi al tazón pescando algunos granos para luego llevarlos a la boca de éste. Tsuna se sonrojo al sentir la fría mano de Hibari sobre la suya, al final había propiciado que Hibari le ayudara a comer, deleitándose del sabor del arroz sonrió – li-co – expreso llevando sus manos a sus mejillas.

– Inténtalo – ordeno Hibari retirando su mano de la de Tsuna posicionándose frente a él esperando no tener que repetir la acción. Contemplando la tierna sonrisa del herbívoro y sus mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas, desvió su vista buscando a su madre, que por lo que veía no aparecería en un buen rato, cerro su orbes agradeciendo el hecho, por lo menos no le veía.

Tsuna asintió tratando de realizar lo mismo que había hecho Hibari, no era tan difícil, Hibari lo había hecho de tal forma que le había parecido fácil. Sujeto con firmeza los palillos, tratando de nuevo tomar algo de arroz del tazón logrando atrapar algunos, ahora solo faltaba llevarlos a su boca, con cuidado y aplicando toda su atención comenzó a moverlos en dirección a sus labios. No obstante estos cayeron a mitad del trayecto. Tsuna bajo su mirada viendo los granos sobre sus piernitas, triste, nada le salía bien. Hibari resoplo, ese herbívoro era muy torpe. Volvió a levantarse harto de explicarle, le quito los palillos. Odiándose por segunda vez en el día por lo que iba a hacer.

– Abre la boca herbívoro – ordeno tomando un poco de arroz con los palillos para luego llevarlo a la boca de Tsunayoshi. Éste asintió un tanto nervioso.

Hibari frunció el ceño, torciendo sus labios. Denotando la gran irritación que sentía.

Tsuna trago rápidamente el arroz abriendo su boca lo más rápido que podía, no deseaba enojar más a Hibari-san.

Tsunayoshi masticaba rápidamente, cosa que agradecía Hibari, entre más rápido masticara mejor para él, así terminarían rápido.

Tsuna comió el último bocado quedando satisfecho mientras Hibari recogía los platos llevándolos a la cocina.

– Hi-Hi-Hibari-san – llamo temeroso Tsuna viendo como el mayor dejaba los platos en el fregadero. Hibari volteo viendo al herbívoro esconderse detrás de él algo asustado. Al parecer el chico de nuevo le tenía miedo. Sonrió de medio lado, agradeciendo el hecho.  
>– Po-pode-mos… jugar – pregunto con temor a un rechazo. Hibari ensancho su sonrisa viendo los platos, una excusa perfecta para declinar la oferta del herbívoro, aun cuando no le gustara del todo lavar los trastes.<p>

– N…

– Yo lavare los platos, no te preocupes Tsunayoshi-kun Kyouya jugara contigo – intervino su madre interrumpiéndolo. Hibari frunció el ceño, preguntándose de donde había salido, respondiéndose al instante. Había estado observando durante todo el tiempo, por ello había salido en el momento indicado… Miro a su madre, ésta sonreía abiertamente, Hibari apretó sus puños. Quizás que le diera de comer en la boca al herbívoro había sido el plan de su madre… no, podía asegúralo, esa sonrisa le decía que así había sido.

Tsuna sonrió – Bien vayan a jugar – incito tomando la manos de ambos uniéndolas para luego conducirlos al jardín. Hibari miraba con furia a la mujer, sin embargo la enorme sonrisa y el sonrojo de Tsunayoshi, al sujetar la mano de Hibari, hicieron que el pequeño se rindiera y no se esforzara en deshacer el contacto, después de todo había otra persona que le observaba con atención.

.

..

:::::

Continuará

* * *

><p><strong>料理: comida<strong>

Quizás algunos me maten por la actitud de Hibari, me gusto como quedo el capitulo y no se siento que el puede llegar a un poco amable con Tsuna, mas si nadie lo observa, Espero no decepcionar en especial a MissDinosaur, Nya-san, Himeko Sakura Hamasaki, Piffles Princes que han apoyado el fic desde el inicio.

Lamento la demora sin mas, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, agradecimientos a: **MissDinosaur, Nya-san, Himeno Sakura Hamasaki, Piffles Priincess, DameTsuna, Mika-Lucid199120, Kurotsuki-tania1827**. Muchas Gracias por sus muy lindos Rewies, y a los que leen gracias!

Feliz 2012, les deseo lo mejor...

Nos vemos!


End file.
